High school in all of it's Stupidity
by Coin
Summary: CH15 The football coach sat in the middle of floor right on top of the mascots face. He looked like a little kid waiting for story time except his face was buried in his hands and he was sobbing. Jack and Mush kneeled down to comfort him...
1. Prologue

So the other day I was uber bored in school (what else would I be?) and I figured out what I wanted to do for my quote fic. I want to write about HIGH SCHOOL! Because I love it so much! *rolls eyes*  
  
This is what my high school is like, and here I am with my story. Expect a couple John Hughes quotes because I love John Hughes movies. It's inspired equally by both Newsies and several John Hughes movies…so there. Qoutes are a big part of this story. I have this obsession with them, so I decided to infuse qoutes into my story. Kind of like a song fic, but a quote fic! MWAHAHA! I've seen this done before so I don't claim to have created it or anything but here is my quote fic. I'm done babbling about THAT now.  
  
DISCLAIMER:::: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR IN THE MOVIE NEWSIES. DON'T SUE ME DISNEY, YOU BASTERDS. THE QUOTES BELONG TO WHO IS CREDITED AS SAYING THEM.  
  
*gasp* there's cursing? YEP! And "teenage" themes such as teenage pregnancy and drugs and sex and such. BEWARE!  
  
Everything I write will be something I have experienced. Names have been changed of course but later on there will be a very sensitive topic discussed but will discuss that when it's discussed.   
  
Feed back! Are there any issues you the all wonderful reader want talked about? Something that usually gets ignored in the typical teen movies? TELL ME! And if you're sick of modern day Newsies in high school fics don't kill me. I couldn't stop it! And I could still use some quotes, that would be greatly appreciated. Any at all. I'm at a qoute shortage at the moment and they're part of this storie's premise.  
  
—AHH THE PROLOGUE! Here we go!  
  
  
  
******  
  
You see us as you want to see us: in the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain, and an athlete, and a basket case, a princess, and a criminal. Does that answer your question?  
  
-The Breakfast Club-  
  
*****  
  
If you look in high school you see many different types of people. Just like in every other part of the world. But it seems that the suburban American high school has a higher frequency of cliques. Maybe it's the immaturity of the students, or the situation there in, but at around sixth grade their world begins to change.  
  
Certain people like to say that who you are in high school does not affect you for the rest of your life, but they are wrong. Who you are, what you do, all your problems and ridiculous dramas shape who you are in those four years. You may not remember why or how any of these things started or ended but way in the back of your heart and head are the memories of high school and childhood.  
  
But that "simpler time" is not so simple anymore. This is a view of a modern suburban American high school. You may recognize some of the characters in this story. You may know these people in your high school. In any case listening to their story will make you realize that who someone is on the surface is not who they are on the inside.   
  
There will be a prom, and breakups. There will be a class election, homecoming and hallway decorating. There will be bake sales and a blood drive. There's even a field trip, a rare occasion in the halls of NPHS, the school chosen for this story. But there will also be problems and issues that no one at any age should have to face. Some people are sheltered from this but these students had to face it.   
  
Their story is simple. There are no crazy plot changes or outlandish storylines (which are often good things in a story). This will be plainly told, exactly as it happened. It will be funny and sad but always truthful.   
  
Based on the true story of millions of teenagers. Here's high school: In all of its stupidity.  
  
******************************************  
  
The end...you like? 


	2. TEAM FIRST, ME SECOND

This is the "Dorky Kids" chapter; they get to go first because I am a "Dorky Kid".   
  
Lyra-I mention marching band in the first sentence, I'm sure you'll be pleased.  
  
Sapphy-*takes out fishing pole* WOO! Were going fishing! Ohh, you didn't mean that literally…whoops.  
  
Ershey- YUMMY! Cookies! John Hughes's movies are a big part of this fic. Oh how I love Judd Nelson and his big nostrils.  
  
Written Sparks- There's no CC for this story because all OC's are based off of my friends and people I go to school with. But I'm glad you think my story is great, that makes me a VERY happy girl.  
  
Dreamer- I used your Carol Burnett quote because Carol really rocks hard. AND YOU DO TOO! Thank so much for the quotes.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Only I can change my life. No one can do it for me."  
  
- Carol Burnett  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Jack Kelly had been in marching band since the sixth grade. But he was sick of spending all of his time in a sparkly uniform playing trumpet at halftime. After being teased for three years by the "popular jocks" he decided that he was done being a geek.  
  
Jack was determined to try out for the football team.   
  
He had walked into the meeting scared, nervously fixing his hair. The coach took one look at him and liked what he saw: "You're tall and strong, ya look like a good running back," he said, asking for Jack's name and noting it on a clipboard. During the meeting Jack looked around the team locker room. His eyes fixed on a poster with the words "TEAM FIRST, ME SECOND" written on it. Was he even going to like this?  
  
All of his doubts washed away when he told his stepfather his sudden decision to be an athlete.  
  
"Good, that music stuff wasn't made for a guy like you," Jack's stepfather had replied, clapping his stepson on the back. The new approval from his mother's new husband, along with the smile on her face (that she had because the two were finally getting along) got rid of that voice in the back of his head. That voice being Lydia Mayer's, one of Jack's best friends in middle school.  
  
"You're honestly gonna change who you are just so you can get invited to some parties?" she inquired incredulously. It was a large part of her personality to question everything's credibility. But this time Jack didn't feel like validating himself. He was going to have new friends anyway, ones who would understand him better.  
  
And so Jack stubbornly joined the football team, determined to make varsity and become someone "special" in high school. That one choice changed the next four years of his life.  
  
Only in high school can such a simple and common verdict change your relationships with everyone you know. Jack gained all new friends in the loss of his small "geeky" group. When September rolled around and he wore his uniform to school the teachers regarded him differently. A football jersey instantly transforms you to one of the "good kids" who might not do all their homework, but at least they're productive. But the biggest change was that of Jack and his real father, who he saw every two weeks.  
  
Jack's stepfather was ecstatic to hear that Jack had decided to change his extracurricular activities, his father was devastated. He was the one who had gotten Jack into music in the first place; it seemed like that choice pulled them even further apart than the divorce had in the first place. Their bond was never exactly the same, and Jack's father was in a constant struggle to win his son back.  
  
Jack's once friends, who were now acquaintances, all kept their place on the social ladder that was high school. There was Lydia, a loud mouth girl who suddenly became "hot" in the tenth grade and was forced to give the finger more than she usually did. Lydia was queen of the drama department, and considered a little "off beat" to say the least. She had a lot of energy and was constantly talking back. The "popular" boys didn't fully appreciate her attitude and often referred to her as "Bitch Spice". Lydia's best friends Jill Greene and Maria Cobos took Jack's "career" change as an excuse to snicker at him whenever he passed them in the hallway.  
  
"WOO! I love a man in uniform!" Lydia would cat call, licking her lips with pretend delight. The three would burst into laughter while getting shot dirty looks from the Abercrombie clad cheerleader types. This teasing of NPHS's newest football star didn't help their reputation with the high school hierarchy, but they really didn't care.  
  
Jack's guy friends included Bumlets Osorio, who came out in the eighth grade and had to deal with hurtful words like "faggot" and "queer" throughout his NPHS career. None of the other guys wanted to talk to him; they all feared that he would suddenly have a crush on them if they even recognized his existence. Jack had always stood up to people like that, but now he was gone. He left Bumlets to deal with the cruel terms on his own. Bumlets was quiet and shy, and spent most of his days being shoved against lockers and ignored. He liked it that way though, he only wanted to be kind to people who deserved it. He and Jill were particularly close, which resulted her in being called "cover-up" girl.  
  
Specs Voss was a smart and funny boy from Canada who moved to NP in the middle of eighth grade. His sometimes nerdy appearance won him very little friends but Maria was instantly enamored with him and the pair started dating, weaving him into the small group. He had a tendency to get into fights, especially with people who mocked his friends. He always seemed to be suspended or in detention but his bad boy reputation just made him more appealing to Maria.  
  
But the person who was hurt the most by Jack's new candidacy for The Heisman Trophy was David Jacobs. Everyone was shocked when the pair just stopped talking to each other. David would never admit it but he was extremely bitter by what he saw as a major betrayal. Their friendship was over by the first practice in the summer before freshman year. David decided to ignore the pain he felt by having his best friend choose a sport over him by focusing on his summer reading. David was constantly immersed in a book and even read Hillary Clinton's biography just because it was on the bestseller's list. David hated organized sports and phrases like 'TEAM FIRST, ME SECOND". He was mature enough to realize that while high school shapes who you are for the rest of your life that doesn't mean you have to peak there. He liked being a "nobody", silently getting his good grades and watching movies with his friends on the weekends.   
  
The "popular" kids called this small group of friends "The Dorktastics". And you may be sitting there thinking 'oh those asshole jocks, picking on the geeks'. But as this story will teach you:  
  
Everyone has problems…  
  
A/N  
  
-Bitch Spice is my nickname given to me by the football team, but Lydia is only slightly based on me. She's a bigger version of my personality. "The Dorktastics" is what all the "popular kids in my school call me and my friends. In fact all of the names used in this will be straight out of my high school.  
  
-Bumlets, Jill and Maria are all based off of my friends.   
  
-I know nothing about football. I assumed Jack would be a good "running back" because he runs in Newsies and because Christian Bale's back looks good when he's shirtless^_^  
  
-Coming up-THE POPULAR KIDS!- 


	3. Not a Preisdential Election

Not that many reviews this time…Lyra I know you reviewed but it got lost in cyberspace. I hope people are still reading this, I particularly like this and I'm considering going back and re-writing "Her Life in Stories" because I hate Coin and her Mary-Sue-ness. Please read and review and keep me going.  
  
Sapphy— yes, poor Bumlets. AND DORKS RULE! Ha-ha!  
  
Dreamer—thanks for the support. You reviews are very encouraging. GO YOU!  
  
::WARNING:: Theres is mucho amounts of cursing and drugs in this chapter. Whoops. Don't read if you're a little'un or offended by such things.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
I do not like high school. The cafeteria is called the "Nutrition Center," which is strange. There is this one girl in my advanced English class named Susan. In middle school, Susan was very fun to be around. She liked movies, and her brother Frank made her tapes of this great music that she shared with us. But over the summer she had her braces taken off, and she got a little taller and prettier and grew breasts. Now, she acts a lot dumber in the hallways, especially when boys are around. And I think it's sad because Susan doesn't look as happy. To tell you the truth, she doesn't like to admit she's in the advanced English class, and she doesn't like to say "hi" to me in the hall anymore.  
  
-The Perks of Being a Wallflower-  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Jack Kelly was not the only new member of the popular crowd.  
  
Jessica Mirra was a member of the "bad kids" group. You know the kids that started smoking way back in seventh grade. The group who wore concert t-shirts from bands that no one had ever heard of. She was a "badass" writing graffiti on the bathroom walls and smoking pot in basements across NP. Jessica barely got through middle school and was constantly getting grounded. This just made her sneak out and left her parents in an upset heap; frantically calling all of her "friends", trying to find their precious daughter.   
  
The Mirra's couldn't understand why their daughter was acting like that, being so "rebellious and Godless". Their son, Kenny Mirra, was the star of the football team. Their daughter was beautiful, and once had "normal friends", including Jill Greene, who they regarded as a respectable young girl. Jessica had even been a cheerleader once for Pop Warner Football. Her parents were near the breaking point. Mrs. Mirra almost called into the Ricki Lake show, she was that desperate.  
  
The reason for Jessica's streak of rebellion? Peer pressure. Cliché, but that's what it was, plain and simple. She made friends with several of the bad girls, and was mostly close with Samantha Harris and Teri Brown. They introduced Jess, (she was Jess now, they liked that better) to her first love. And she fell hard. His name was Skittery Dilger and he was tall, dark and handsome.   
  
And a "bad seed". Unlike the Mirra's, the Dilger's were known for their bad behavior. Skittery's father was in jail for almost all of his young life, on counts of drug possession. Skittery's mother was a nurse, who kept long hours and made little money. She was sick of hearing from the school, no matter how often they claimed that they may have to kick Skitts out for discipline reasons.  
  
Skittery loved Jessica, no matter how bad of a kid he was he still loved her, but he loved "Jess" the drug-doing, "bad" girl. Skittery didn't know the real Jessica, who was extremely hurt by all the pain she was putting her family through. Jessica also felt great remorse for losing her virginity; she was aware that she definitely was not ready for it when it happened. Jessica was fed up with all the pain that came with her group of friends. Deep down she knew she was faking it. She wasn't a bad ass, she liked some of the people they remarked as weak and "conforming losers". And she hated smelling like pot. So at the end of eighth grade she broke up with Skittery, and tried out for cheerleading…praying that her drug test results would not reveal any illegal behavior.  
  
She was a little rusty but she had always been a natural at gymnastics. She easily made varsity and joined the crew. The crew was large, "The Elitists".  
  
The Elitists were the group chosen for looks and "personality", some weren't that bad, but most were cruel and taunting to anyone different. They included Racetrack Higgins, who was really a star of nothing; he was just an all around hilarious guy. He was best friends with Mush Meyers, star of everything, and Mr. Nice Guy. The two were constantly pulling pranks and being idiots around the halls of NPHS. They became good friends with Jack and nicknamed him "Cowboy" after a night of stupidity and drinking. How no one saw THAT as "gay" behavior was beyond Bumlets Osorio, but he kept that thought to himself.   
  
All the girls fawned over the trio, who gladly accepted the attention. They all went through several girlfriends, charming their way through the school roster. They weren't that bad to "The Dorktastics" they kept their distance and chose to ignore them instead.   
  
The girls did not ignore however. Kim Dish was the worst. She was beautiful and popular and all the other typical Homecoming Queen stuff, but that was on the outside. It was Kim and her boyfriend, Oscar Delancey, who started the trend of calling Lydia Mayer "Bitch Spice", which eventually spread throughout the football team. She hated Lydia, Jill and Maria because she was jealous. The three seemed so sure of themselves, and in Kim's opinion they had no reason to be. They were constantly fighting back and forth, several things written on bathroom walls. They all were a threat to Kim's relationship, and in her mind that wasn't fair. 'I'm queen of the school, how dare they steal MY boyfriend's attention?'  
  
Kim's best "friend" was Jackie Josey. Who not only had an irritating name, but an irritating personality. She was what one would call a ditz, dumber than dirt and not the most colorful crayon in the box. Jackie was known for her large chest, which she often flaunted, and her ridiculous threats to anyone who came out and called her stupid. You see Jackie thought she was tough, but she was anything but. She was sweet and naïve, and extremely slow.   
  
The popular kids were a large and varied group. But they all dressed alike, talked alike, and did EVERYTHING alike. Spec's Voss always thought that they were a weird cult that you enter at your eleventh birthday. They all seemed so flawless, always utterly, and eerily happy. But no one that happy could be fine. If the two groups only knew each other, only listened to each other, they may have been friends. Social stigma stopped any chance of all that though, and the groups stood divided. Theories on both sides of what they were really like, new hurtful words to say, retaliation. It was a stupid and small war, but it raged hard.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Tony: If you flake around with the weed, you'll end up using the harder stuff.  
  
-High school Confidential-  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Skittery never admitted it but he was really hurt. His ego got in his way of telling her how he really felt.   
  
Skittery's friends took to mocking Jess whenever possible. In fact they down right hated her.   
  
Blink Kenny claimed that: "most girls aren't worth anything. She was always a poser anyway." He tried to get his friend to forget about lost love by pulling him even deeper into drugs and debauchery. They were arrested several times throughout high school, and all the popular kids bought their drugs from the pair. Including some of Jessica's new boyfriends, who were always charged more.   
  
By the end of high school they were both major pot heads, and they experimented with more serious stuff too. They were a big fan of pills, they were easy to hide and sometimes the easiest to get. Skittery took 60 Robitussin pills on the first day of Spring Break Junior year to get a hallucinating high. He passed out on the floor in Samantha Harris' living room, where he stayed for the rest of the break, completely missing Easter.  
  
Samantha Harris had been Jessica's best friend in middle school. Sam's parents didn't care about what their daughter did, just as long as she didn't get caught by the police. On her eighteenth birthday Sam's mom made her special brownies; an interesting gift choice from a mother. Sam was pretty, and shall we say free with herself. She had many boyfriends, all who knew her well. Sam also had her tongue, and nipples pierced along with a tattoo on her lower back. Girls in school came to her about "sexual" advice and she was always completely un-prude in her answers. Sam's house was where the "bad kids" hung out, due to her liberal, once hippie parents.   
  
Spot Conlon drove his dad's old El Camero and constantly smelt of pot. He had what teachers called an "attitude problem" and he really didn't care. "Fuck school, it's only for losers anyway. If you need some fat guy in suspenders to get you to read then you don't deserve to read." Spot was a very intelligent kid, but he felt that learning what the school wanted him to would be the weak thing to do. Spot was sick of "going with the crowd" so he was constantly breaking against that. He felt that rebellion was the only thing that made sense, so he fought to never comply. His parents were done worrying about him and he was another teenager, left to make his own decisions, and face the consequences.  
  
Spot's girlfriend was Teri Brown, another sexually promiscuous member of the group. In fact they all were, but its high school so what do you expect? In any extent Teri was madly in love with Spot Conlon, and he often treated her horribly, breaking her heart on several occasions. She put up with it though, not exactly sure how else to deal with it. Whenever the couple broke up she would go on a tirade of drugs and sex. Hooking up with as many guys as was possible to get her mind off of Spot. She was a violent girl for her small stature and got in a couple fights during her NPHS career.  
  
These were the real outcasts of the school. They only ever talked to each other and The Dorktastics (it was decided that because of their differences they were okay). They spent most of high school across the street on the sidewalk, smoking. The Elitists thought of them as slackers, but what they failed to see was that they themselves were also freeloaders. They were all always talking shit about each other, the three groups slinging mud like it was a Presidential election.  
  
But it was just high school.   
  
********  
  
--I think I've seen SLC Punk! one too many times, because everytime I think of modern-day Skitts I see him with a mohawk, saying "how goes it", skanking and driving to Wyoming to buy beer.   
  
--Expect this story to be angst-tastic in the upcoming chapters.   
  
--This next chapter's title is "Expect it to change."  
  
--REVIEW! 


	4. Push together, Fight apart

  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Courtney: I don't believe we've met, what with the cruel politics of high school and all.  
-Jawbreaker-  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Pep Week. Say those two simple words and some will shiver, some will remark "fuck that" and some scream "YAY!" in preppy delight. No matter what the feelings towards Pep Week there were in NPHS it was still going to come. Every year: same time, same place. The first week of October was reserved for the "spirited activities" and all were forced to participate.  
  
The highlight of Pep Week was the hallway decorating and pep rally on the last day of the week. Hallway decorating was a cutthroat and dangerous business. David Jacobs was president of his class all four years of high school, with Lydia Mayer serving as his vice president. David and Lydia both saw Pep Week and other school activities as stupid and mundane but did them anyway. Even pride in one's dork status didn't overrule the need to be accepted to a good college.  
  
Their junior year, the most important year for hallway decorating, twenty new people showed up for decorating. Personalities quickly clashed.   
  
Mush Meyers had been there every year before but this time Racetrack Higgins and Jack "Cowboy" Kelly came with him. The three spent the whole time goofing off and pissing the hell out of both Lydia and David. Being the shy one, David said nothing…being the loud one, Lydia opened her big mouth.  
  
"Hey jackasses, you mind helping?" she inquired. A fake smile was painted on her face and she stood her ground in the half Cray-papered hallway. The other volunteers around her: assorted "smart kids", cheerleaders in their maroon and white uniforms, all stopped in shock. How could someone not be amused by the three most popular guys in school?   
  
"Whoa take chill pill sweet cheeks," Race remarked, winking, and stupidly staring at her chest.  
  
"Sorry Lydia, what do you want us to do?" Mush asked sweetly, holding her shoulder. Lydia rolled her eyes and smiled. Yea there were a tad immature, but they could be nice. And they did stop calling her "Bitch Spice".  
  
"Start blowing up these balloons," She remarked, and then stopped. "Please".  
  
The entire cheerleading team had showed up as well, which accounted for the other seventeen newcomers.   
  
"What's the theme?" Jackie Josey asked with great excitement.   
  
"Junior Junk food," David replied.   
  
"Oh…can we change it to something…..cuter?" she pleaded.  
  
"NO. Go make some "cute" decorations," he angrily replied and she bounced off with the other girls.   
  
"Uh…I'm sorry I don't know your name, but can you hand me the scotch tape?" Kim Dish knew Jill Brown's name she just chose to remind her that she was The Kim Dish, who didn't associate with the "little people"  
  
"Here you go…bitch" Jill replied, under her breath.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked in a…well…bitchy tone.  
  
"I said here you go…geez" Jill replied and walked away, snickering to herself.   
  
The afternoon went on like that until the hallway was completely covered in brightly colored paper, balloons, and old soda cans.   
  
The juniors did not win the hallway decorating contest. The seniors did, just like every other year. But just like every other year the juniors thought they had a chance, and claimed that the contest was unfair when they didn't win.   
  
"The seniors ALWAYS win, what's the point of the contest?" Jack asked, pissed that he wasted a whole afternoon blowing up balloons.   
  
"We so shoulda won…right Jessica?" Jackie asked the girl next to her, dressed in the same ludicrous uniform. The girl just nodded her head. Jessica Mirra cared very little about homecoming, or hallway decorating, or any of that crap. Deep down the slacker way of thinking was still in her, always reminding her how pointless events like Pep Week can be.  
  
"Well we'll win next year, seeing as we'll be seniors," David rationalized. The group agreed and walked off in different directions.  
  
School activities forced them together, and they just as quickly separated. That's the thing about high school, they can push everyone in one building, force them all to be alike, try to make them be a solid group but everyone breaks apart anyway.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this took so long.  
  
Sapphy- Race is in this chapter too, I know you'll be pleased.   
  
Dreamer- I'm really glad you like this…that makes me happy!  
  
Lyra-whoa…you are a crazy marching band chica…GO YOU!  
  
Spitball- I'm glad you like it! GO YOU!   
  
GO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! All 4 of you! looks around sheepishly  
  
-This was short, but I thought there was a need for a fun chapter. All the characters will be in the next one.   
  
-REVIEW! 


	5. What in the hell is going on?

In case you didn't know I'm the biggest theater geek EVER! MUAHAHAHAHA. Wicked is well wicked! Ha-ha.  
  
They got rid of the asterisks. WTF? Jeez!  
  
Slash is coming...there HAS to be slash. Not this chapter but definitely in the next couple chapters. YAY!  
  
Sapphy- there's some Race again. And loads of pep week stupidity. Feel free to stab and kill. Race will be around a lot next chapter.  
  
Lyra- Your reviews make my day.  
  
Dreamer- thanks for the review, hallway decorating sucks...A LOT!  
  
------The italics in parenthesis are Skittery's thoughts. I LOVE SKITTERY! -------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- Think about celebrated heads of state or especially great communicators. Did they have brains or knowledge? Don't make me laugh! They were popular! Please, it's all about popular. It's not about aptitude it's the way you're viewed.  
Wicked ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Let's face it: Homecoming is a pointless and out of date tradition. Yet it continues on with such force that it's frightening. When the pep rally rolled around, where the Homecoming Court is announced, The Dorktastics took their place way back on the gym's bleachers. The "bad kids" stood off to the side, leaning against a wall and smoking their cigarettes until they were forced to snuff them out. The Elitists sat in the first front rows with their respected teams, a sea of maroon and white stomping hard on the bleachers, giving everyone a headache.  
  
After fifteen minutes of settling down the principal took the floor, his speech heard by absolutely no one but himself. When he was done he screamed "Lets go Canucks!" causing a ripple affect of screaming and cheers throughout the gym. The Dorktastics and bad kids burst into fits of laughter.  
  
"Its like Braveheart without the Scottish accents," Specs observed. The Dorktastics giggled more, mocking the cheers as Lauren Morales, the senior class president, congratulated her class on Hallway Decorating and reminding the students of the Homecoming rules.  
  
"Ok guys, here it goes. No drinking or drugs before, during, or after the dance, football game, or ever. (Like THAT'S gonna happen) Be respectful to the other team. No "booing". (Who gives a fuck about the other team? Or who wins or loses? They're all losers to me) Show school spirit: wear maroon and white tonight at the game. (Thank God you told me! I would've worn my baby blue button up shirt if I hadn't known!) Dates must be of the opposite sex. (Why? Oppressing fuckers) Dress should be appropriate. (I'm gonna show up naked now) Follow the rules. (Really? That's a good rule) Ok you guys? Alright we're going to find out who's on the Homecoming Court now! WOO!" Lauren handed the mike back to the principal and he took a small, crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket. The gym quickly silenced and everyone stopped in awe of that stupid piece of paper with names harshly scribbled down in permanent marker. The piece of paper was the deciding factor in some people's emotions and self-esteem, and no one even realized how much heart break was being held in the balding man's hand. Lydia noticed though, it was all she ever did: watch. She looked over at Mush Meyers, he looked quite bored. Race Higgins was joking around like an idiot, and Jack was talking to Jessica Mirra, both deep in conversation.  
  
And she looked over at her friends. Specs and Maria's faces were close together, both whispering in each other's ears and giggling at their own private jokes. David was reading; it was How the Garcia Sisters lost their Accents now. His curly brown hair was to Lydia's face and she had to laugh at him. He was the only boy she knew who gave a damn about the Garcia Sisters. Jill was making jokes, laughing at the principal's shiny bald spot and short stature in comparison to Lauren Morales.  
  
And Bumlets was staring, well salivating, over Skittery Dilger.  
  
"Bumlets? Earth to Bumlets!" Jill said, snapping her fingers in front of his face.  
  
"Huh, uh wha...?" Bumlets was in daze. He finally broke from it and looked up at his friends, all of which were laughing at him hysterically.  
  
Skittery did not notice his admirer. The "bad kids" ignored everything going on around them; they were always stuck in their own little world. They continued their leaning in silence until Spot broke it with a smart ass comment.  
  
"Hey Teri, I hope the crown will fit on your big head," Spot remarked pushing her playfully.  
  
"I hope the crown pokes your eye out," she replied moving away from the short blonde boy.  
  
Blink fixed his supposedly "cool" eye patch and began to bite his nails, a nervous habit he picked up when he needed a hit. He was pissed that they were all pushed into this gym for this stupid rally. He wished he was cutting ninth period like every other day but alas his friends decided that they all might as well go.  
  
"You're only in high school once," Sam had said, fixing her almost white blonde hair and pulling up her hip huggers so that her thong was no longer visible.  
  
"Thank God," Blink thought.  
  
"Teachers are now in charge of the nomination process for Homecoming Court instead of having coaches choose players from their teams. This way everyone here at NP, including members of the Drama Club, Class Officers, and academically advanced students can be involved as well," the principal announced, a goofy grin on his face. The gym silenced. There was a collective gasp from the "jock" section of the auditorium and everyone looked at each other with shock and fear. The delicate balance of Homecoming was ruined. He went through the freshman and the sophomores, gasps of shock sounding through the now silent gym when most names were called.  
  
"And the junior boys up for Homecoming Court are: Sean Meyers, James Kenny, Dominic Osorio, Anthony Higgins, David Jacobs, and Michael Dilger," Everyone looked at each other. What in the hell was going on? David put his book down and stood up. Bumlets, thoroughly confused by everything, followed him down the bleachers. Blink and Skittery walked towards their principal, a man they knew well. Teri and Sam couldn't stop laughing at the completely bizarre situation. Mush and Race were used to the routine and walked up to the eclectic group.  
  
"The junior girls are: Samantha Harris, Kim Dish, Lydia Mayer, Jackie Josey, Jillian Greene, and Teri Brown." The gym clapped, out of confusion, and the girls all made their way. The senior's nominations were then called, more bewilderment. The very delicate balance of Homecoming Court had just broken apart. And Bumlets loved it.  
  
"I'm standing next to Skittery Dilger. I'm standing next to Skittery Dilger. I'm standing next to Skittery Dilger. I'm standing next to Skittery Dilger. I'm standing next to Skittery Dilger," the sentence kept repeating in his head. He looked over at Jill and Lydia and they both knowingly winked.  
  
"Well here you go folks. You'll be allowed to vote tomorrow night at the Homecoming Dance. Good luck tonight at the game boys. GO CANUCKS!" The principal turned off the mike and placed it on the table placed behind him.  
  
The large group stood in silence. The Dorktastics, not wanting to spend one more second with the group (except for Bumlets), all walked away to meet up with Maria and Specs.  
  
"Hey uh, Lydia and you other guys, uh wait up!" Mush called after them.  
  
"Shut-up Mush! This year so doesn't count! I'm NOT spending time with, those.....'people'," Kim remarked. "That includes you too," she was facing the "bad kids" now.  
  
"What?" Jill asked, exasperated. The group stopped and faced their fellow competitors.  
  
"So about the dance," Mush started.  
  
"I'll bring the beer!" Race yelled.  
  
What in the hell was going on?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
--If you're confused it goes- Bumlets/Dominic Osorio, Mush/Sean Myers, James/Blink Kenny, Race/Anthony Higgins, Michael/Skittery Dilger.  
  
--I swear to you this all actually happened. And it continues to happen. Weird huh?  
  
--Next up...Amish mating rituals. Sounds silly and bizarre, doesn't it? That's because it is. 


	6. Being Amish

Do you know what happens when Coin gets reviews? SHE UPDATES FASTER! So look my lovely reviewers an update!   
  
I DO NOT OWN NEWSIES OR BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER…DISNEY AND JOSS WHEYDON DO. DO NOT SUE MY ASS.  
  
::WARNING:: There are: drug and sexual references, loads of cursing, and slash (in the future) please do not read if you're offended by such or are a little'un.  
  
=====================================================  
  
Cordelia: I think we should get a limo.  
  
Xander: A limo? A big, expensive limo?  
  
Willow: That sounds like fun. And it is our last homecoming dance, so maybe we should make a big deal of it.  
  
Xander: You want to talk fun? Public bus. You meet the funnest people. Back me up here, Oz.  
  
Oz: Well, if it's a dollar issue, we can all take my van.  
  
Cordelia: Van? The Homecoming Queen doesn't go to the dance in a van. Use your head.  
  
Xander: Well, technically, you haven't been elected yet... although you certainly and without a doubt will be.  
  
-Buffy the Vampire Slayer-  
  
=====================================================  
  
"Well uh…every year the whole court kind of goes together," Mush stammered as Kim began to hit him telling him that this year "Was so totally different!"   
  
"That's ok, we're not even gonna go," Jill replied nonchalantly.  
  
"WHAT?" Jackie asked a look of horror on her face. "What if you win? Who's going to wear the crown if the winner isn't there?" she questioned, her big blue eyes pleading with Jill. Jill slowly inched away, afraid of what the blonde would do in desperation.  
  
"Chill, we're not going to win so we don't need to go. The end," Lydia replied turning around.   
  
"Wait," Mush said. "Its tradition, none of the other classes are going to break it and we can't either."   
  
"I don't believe in tradition, it's against my religion," David remarked trying to escape.   
  
"Yea me too, can we go now?" Teri asked shifting her weight and checking the watch on Blink's wrist. Just then Spot burst through the circle congregating on the stairs outside the gym.  
  
"Hey guys I'm gonna go wait at my car while you guys have your little meeting," Spot grabbed Teri and kissed her on the lips. "Don't drink the kool-aid," he advised and The Dorktastics and the "bad kids" all laughed.   
  
"I don't get it," Jackie pathetically said as Kim rolled her eyes. It was at that moment that Skittery decided he needed a smoke and lit a cigarette he had discovered in his pocket. He took a long drag off of it and blew the smoke out into the fall air, watching it twist and turn until it disappeared.   
  
It was then that Bumlets went into his own little world. He couldn't stop staring at Skittery, and he prayed it wasn't noticeable. He looked down at his sneakers, all black Vans. They were falling apart and little shreds were coming off of the sides. They reminded him of Skittery in fact. Bumlets decided a lot could be observed be looking at someone's sneakers. He liked that Skittery was falling apart and shredding at the edges. Bumlets was sick of being safe, normal, doing what was expected. He wanted to run away with a dirty druggie that didn't even recognize his existence.   
  
"Here, use my hat," Lydia offered her tattered old cabby hat to Kim, who looked at in disgust. She handed it to Mush instead who placed little slips of paper into the hat and shook it around.  
  
"Uh…you can go first," he offered, shoving the hat in Bumlet's direction.  
  
"Oh shit," Bumlets thought, "I always tune out at the wrong time" He took a slip of paper and read the name on it:   
  
"Uh…Kim?" he announced, not exactly sure what it meant.   
  
"Oh great, I get the gay kid," she replied. Bumlets blushed and stiffened.  
  
"He turned because of girls like you," Lydia replied, causing Jill and David to go into fits of laughter. Bumlets loved it when Lydia did that. He was far too shy to say anything like that to anyone but when Lydia did, the looks on people's faces were always priceless.   
  
"MY TURN!" Race yelled with delight, trying to break the tension. "I shall be escorting Miss Jill Greene to the lovely Homecoming Dance," he said after pulling a slip out of the hat. Why Race was talking in English accent was a mystery, but it was definitely funny. He bowed in front of Jill and took her hand and kissed it. She curtsied back.   
  
David was next: "Sammy-kins?" he asked more than announced.   
  
"I wanted to stand out," she responded with a smile on her face.   
  
"Oh," he replied.   
  
"Do you smoke?" she inquired as David fervently shook his head no. "Oh that's OK I have pills," and with that she went back to her place next to Teri.  
  
Next, Blink: "Damnit, Jackie," he said pointing at Jackie. She frowned but nodded anyway.  
  
Skittery went next, "Teri, in other words I have no date," he said and she glared at him. She hated when people thought she was dependant on Spot but she was anyway.   
  
"I guess that leaves me with you then," Mush said to Lydia.   
  
"I guess so…ok so we'll meet at your house, Race has a limo, we have to go to the football game, this sucks, see ya tonight," Lydia retorted in one breath as she grabbed her hat and placed it over her black hair. With that the Dorktastics all gathered their things and left.   
  
"What in the hell is going on?" Bumlets asked.   
  
"We have to go to Homecoming because our town is stuck in some stupid tradition from the 50's and you're going with Kim Dish," Jill answered.   
  
"Did you know the Amish do something very similar to this? They meet up in town, pair up and then go to their church and sing hymns," David was always teaching random facts such as that one.  
  
"So I'm gonna be Amish with some girl?" Bumlets asked.  
  
"Basically, but with more alcohol," Lydia said.   
  
"Did that bitch just call me Amish?" Kim said to herself at the top of the stairs.   
  
=====================================================  
  
--Quote=random. I just remember that episode and searched for quotes.   
  
--Next is more hilarity, and madness.   
  
--OH MY GOD MANY MANY A REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL! I'm giddy as a school girl whilst having all these reviews!  
  
Sapphy- chaos and riots is right my dear….MUAHAHAHA! Wicked rocks my socks.  
  
Written Sparks- YAY! New reviewer. Hello! Amazing? Moi? Thankies very much!  
  
SpotLover421- Another new reviewer and a fellow slash junkie! YAY! Slash is on the horizon my friends, sit back and wait for it in all its glory!  
  
Lyra- It wouldn't be a review without marching band. What's different is that all the unpopular and bad kids got nominated along with the popular kids.   
  
Uninvisible- YAY ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER ::skips through a field of daisies:: I'm glad you have discovered it and actually like it.  
  
Dreamer- Holy mother of pearl is right! Read on to see the drunkenness next chapter!  
  
((Hope you like! Now review again!))


	7. Don't Be Scared

DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH, DRINKING, OR CURSING.  
  
=====================================================  
I hate those people who love to tell you  
Money is the root of all that kills  
They have never been poor  
They have never had the joy of a welfare Christmas  
-Everclear-  
=====================================================  
  
After their meeting the Dorktastics and the "bad kids" went on a mission to find outfits for the very inconvenient dance. None of them had planned on attending and they were now left with a little over twenty-four hours to get ready.   
  
The Dorktastics headed to The Salvation Army. They all bought second hand clothes for the affair. Maria and Jill in plain black cocktail dresses and Lydia in pink over black polka-dots. The boys all bought simple suits, David in navy, Specs in dark green, and Bumlets in black. The "bad kids" wore their parent's or older sibling's outfits from their Proms and Homecoming dances. None of them had their hair done or bought new shoes; that would be a waste of money.  
  
That night at the football game it rained down hard but the entire town was stuck outside watching a football game that the NP Canucks weren't even going to win.   
  
The "bad kids", Sam, Teri, Blink, Spot, and Skittery; showed up to the first ever football game of their high school careers completely stoned. Spot waited in the car for his friends, sleeping in his El Camero while listening to the radio. The Elitist were all in their uniforms, ready for the big game. They congregated on the side of the field, pairing up to their new partners for the weekend. Bumlets managed to speak a word to Skittery: "hey" to which he got a nod from the extremely intoxicated Skittery. Jill and Race continued to hit it off by messing around the whole time. Kim kept complaining. Jackie asked Blink five times why he smelled so weird. Teri and Sam were in a deep conversation about how Willy Wonka was really the devil and the oompa loompas were demons. David was still reading "How the Garcia Sisters lost their Accent's". Mush stood alone, waiting for Lydia to be done singing. When she was done she silently took her place. It was usually at this time that the Dorktastics would leave the game and go to Bumlets' house and hang out but tonight they had to stay…and parade about with their fellow nominees.  
  
When the parading was done the Dorktastics and "bad kids" left, not caring who won or lost the game.   
  
The next day Kim and Jackie spent all day preparing for that night. Everyone else waited till an hour before and just showered, got dressed, and left. David and Lydia picked up Jill and they headed to Mush Meyer's house, it was their first time there.  
  
"It's so…..big," David observed in awe.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!" Jill yelled. "This is the house my mom always looks at and says 'One day we'll move out of the apartment and move in there'. I'm going to be inside this house? I have to take a picture!"  
  
"They're really rich. Really rich," Lydia replied, stating the obvious. They waited in David's car until Specs, Maria, and Bumlets pulled up. They left their cars and all walked down the long curving driveway, in complete silence.   
  
Parked next to shiny black SUV's were two limos. The group stopped at them to stare.  
  
"I've never been in a limo before," they all said at the same time and laughed.  
  
"HEY GUYS!" Race yelled from a second story window. The Dorktastics jumped back in fright and suddenly the front door swung open.   
  
"Hello everyone!" a well dressed woman said at the front porch. "I'm Mrs. Meyers, Sean's mom, please come on in." Jill practically ran to the door, taking her camera out of her purse.   
  
The rest of the court (along with Spot and Oscar Delancey, Kim's boyfriend) were in the front room where a large spiral staircase was the center focus. When no one was looking Jill snapped a few pictures of it.  
  
Mush and Race ascended the stairs. The boys were all in the same suit, just in different colors. After Mush's mother took a million pictures, and asked a million questions the group piled into the limos.  
  
=====================================================  
Bender: Being bad feels pretty good, huh?  
-The Breakfast Club-  
=====================================================  
  
And suddenly everyone was in the possession of some sort of illegal substance. The limos were Race's uncles and his cousins were driving and they didn't care. So everyone took into getting as intoxicated as possible before reaching the hotel. No one really wanted to remember that night. The tension was growing in the first limo with Bumlets, Kim, Oscar, Spot, Teri, Skittery, Maria, and Specs.   
  
"I'm glad you got stuck with the gay kid, at least I don't have to worry about him hitting on you," Oscar said loud enough for the whole limo to hear, he then turned to Bumlets "He better not hit on me," of course Oscar had to open his mouth, for someone so good looking he was so stupid.  
  
"You can hit on me," Skittery said softly and everyone stopped, except for Maria and Specs who were busy shoving their tongues down each other's throats. And then Skittery nonchalantly added, "What? A guy can't be gay?" Bumlets smiled.   
  
"Always figured," Teri said, breaking the silence. Spot shrugged and they began to make out.  
  
Kim and Oscar began to make out shortly after which shut their mouths. This left Bumlets and Skittery almost alone in the limo. They talked about everything, and began to drink more and more.   
  
And eventually the boys were kissing. It started off weirdly, and Bumlets stopped.  
  
"You sure you want to be kissing me of all people?" he asked, praying that the answer was yes.  
  
"I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't want to," Skittery replied. And Bumlets was the happiest boy alive.  
  
In the other limo there was no making out but a game of Truth or Dare was about to start, anything could happen.   
  
"Me first!" Race said, looking around at who he was going to pick. "Uh Patchy, I mean Blink, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth," Blink said in between laughs at Race's ridiculous demeanor. Even someone as angst-full as Blink thought Race was hilarious.   
  
"Why do you wear that eye patch?" Race asked with his signature smirk on his face.  
  
"No reason, I just like it. I think pirates are cool," Blink answered truthfully for the first time in his life as to why he wore the small piece of cloth over his left eye.  
  
"I thought you went blind in that eye!" Sam yelled.  
  
"Nope, I just have a pirate fetish," the limo burst into laughter. "So I go now right? Uh Mush, truth or dare?"   
  
"Dare," Mush replied.   
  
"Kiss your date…I mean really make out with her. I wanna see some action," Blink was laughing and Lydia shifted her weight. Mush fixed his tie.   
  
"Blink you're an ass, that's a shitty dare," Sam retorted, pushing him.   
  
"Why? Why can't they make out? I bet everyone is making out in the other limo," Blink was looking for something to stir everyone up. "Why can't Mr. NP make out with the queen of the Drama geeks?" No one said anything. "You scared Mush? Scared you'll like it? Scared that she might the right girl for you? Just kiss her, don't be a pansy. And at least for thirty seconds."  
  
Mush and Lydia looked at each other. They both shrugged and started kissing, awkwardly. They kept kissing, the limo "OOHHing" like an episode of Saved by the Bell. When it broke they were both red.  
  
"Did you like that?" Blink asked Mush. He didn't answer aloud but just glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
When they got to the hotel where the dance was going to be held, no one wanted to get out. The outside world, their high school, would just ruin what they had created on the trip there. Teenagers ruin everything.   
  
====================================================  
  
SHOUT OUTS!  
  
-Lyra- I'm glad I made your day/night.  
  
-SpotLover421- Sorry about your reviews getting cut off. From what doesn't get cut off I see that you like this so thanks for the reviews.  
  
-Dreamer- I'm glad you like David's "I don't believe in tradition" line. I was quite proud of it. The kool aid thing was actually a joke about cults. Like that one cult drank kool aid and it was poisoned. I don't know it's a joke my and my friends have about the popular kids, we say it to any middle schoolers we know. "Don't drink the kool aid…stay in marching band!"  
  
-Written Sparks- Skittery is too yummy in this fic. Too bad he's gay.  
  
-Sapphy- Are you in my house? ::looks about:: Nope. How did you know how much I love Boy Meets World? (I have a poster of Boy Meets World on my bedroom wall) I'm using a Boy Meets World quote in the next chapter! WOO!  
  
In other news:  
  
-Everyone who lives in NYC or near it should see "Little Shop of Horrors" I saw it last night and it was GREAT! Hunter Foster is wonderful.  
  
-Does Blink wear it on the right or left? Well modern day Blink wears it on the left, in my story.  
  
-Ahh drinking. The things that can happen. I, by the way, do not support getting drunk a lot. It's just I wanted to show what high school is really like, which involves drinking.  
  
-I changed the rating to R. I think the drinking and stuff might be a bit much for PG13.

I hope you liked it...NOW REVIEW!


	8. We're Just Dancing

I DON'T OWN NEWSIES….DON'T SUE ME. The quote belongs to whoever wrote Wicked. Lydia, Jill, Maria, Teri, Sam, Mrs. Kowalski and Kim ALL BELONG TO ME!   
  
=====================================================  
  
Nothing matters but knowing nothing matters,  
  
It's just life, so keep dancing.   
  
Wicked  
  
=====================================================  
  
When the group walked into the "Starlight Ballroom" at the hotel no one paid any notice. Unlike teen movies where the lead couple gets gawked at when they arrive, the group was treated like everyone else while they made their way through the crowds of high schoolers.   
  
"Well see you around," Lydia said to the crowd as the Dorktastics waved goodbye.   
  
"What?" Mush asked.   
  
"See you around," she repeated.   
  
"You're coming with us. When I said we were all going together it meant that were all staying together," Mush demanded and they all agreed minus Kim and Oscar. They ran off to the other Elitists, which included Jack and Jessica who were apparently dating, and spent the night as far away as possible from everyone.  
  
At first the rest of the group stood in silence, not sure what they should do.  
  
Then Mush grabbed Lydia's wrist and pulled her out to dance.   
  
"I don't dance," she stated awkwardly as Mush shook his hips around like an idiot.  
  
"Yea you do," he replied.  
  
"You sure you want your friends to see you dancing with a drama geek?" she asked. He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I really don't care," he sweetly said and Lydia smiled. Maybe it was just the drink talking, but she liked the sound of this.   
  
Race and Jill were crazy to begin with, and drinking just made them worse. Between screaming really loud and shaking their asses of like idiots the pair was having a good time.   
  
Blink, Spot, and Teri were not dancers. They leaned against the wall and snuck gulps of vodka out of "water" bottles. Every so often Teri and Spot would sneak make out sessions, only to be stopped by a teacher. Sam however, was having fun trying to teach David to be cool. She made him leave his book in the limo with instinct goal of making him dance like everyone else. He actually was doing pretty well, the beer was probably helping.  
  
For a while Skittery and Bumlets stood uncomfortably next to each other, not sure how their school would react to them dancing together. Mush assured them if anyone said anything, he and Race would soak them and so they agreed to go out on the dance floor with everyone else.  
  
I mentioned teenagers ruining everything. Well they were too caught up in their own lives that they didn't even notice the two of them together. It was Mrs. Kowalski, resident bitch of NPHS, who saw them.   
  
"Excuse me young men but the rules clearly state that dates must be of the opposite sex," she said with authority as she pried them apart.  
  
"We're just dancing," Skittery said in defense backing away from the short, dark haired woman. She was covered in moles and when she got angry her eyes looked crazy, like she was about to kill someone.   
  
"Obscenely dancing! Either you stop it or I'll have to ask you to leave," her eyes were getting crazy, like they did in class when everyone continued to talk over her.   
  
"Fine, we'll leave," Skittery responded. Bumlets followed him through the crowds of taffeta dresses and rented tuxes to the door.  
  
"We should go with them," Maria remarked.  
  
"C'mon lets go," David said and he pulled away Jill from Race as she blew kisses at him.  
  
The Dorktastics all left.   
  
"Well shouldn't we go to? You said 'we have to stick together guys!'" Race asked, mocking Mush's enthusiastic attitude.   
  
"You're right. Sam, you coming with us?" Mush and Race started for the door.  
  
"OOH a walkout! My parents will be so proud, seeing as their hippies and all," she caught the attention of the other "bad kids" and they all left too. Sam stuck her tongue out at Mrs. Kowalski when she walked past her, Spot gave her the finger just because she had failed him; he had no clue what as going on. None of them really did, they just wanted to leave.  
  
=====================================================  
  
I hope you like.  
  
-Mrs. Kowalski is based off of my English teacher. Who gave someone a D on an essay that won the Underclassman Essay Writing Contest, and that person was ME! That stupid $%#!&$#.......ahem.  
  
SHOUTOUTS!   
  
Tinker1- I'm glad you like it. The wonderfulness of Skittery and Bumlets making out is almost too much to bear.  
  
Sapphy- Kim sucks major butt. I've never been in a limo. Oh well, they burn too much fuel and their bad for the environment.   
  
Spotlover421- Skittslets is DELISH!  
  
Lyra- I don't like limos, again they burn way to much gas. Poor planet.   
  
Dreamer- football games suck because it ALWAYS rains. 


	9. What will happen on Monday?

:::::I DON'T OWN NEWSIES:::::  
  
Good times for a change   
See, the luck I've had   
Can make a good man   
Turn bad   
So please please please   
Let me, let me, let me   
Let me get what I want  
  
-The Smiths-  
=====================================================  
  
The group all stood in the parking lot. The "bad kids" were smoking pot and trying desperately to get David to join in. Everyone else continued to drink and laugh as they had been the whole night. Since Kim, Oscar, and Jackie hadn't even been invited to leave the group was for the most part getting along, and having a good time.   
  
Then the announcements were made as to who won Homecoming King and Queen. When the names Lydia Mayer and Shawn Meyers were announced few were surprised. She may have been teased, but Lydia was well liked by most. There are always more dorky kids then there are jocks. It was when no one showed up on stage that everyone looked at each other in amazement. Who would want to miss winning at Homecoming? As Kim stood cursing at the top of her lungs the principal fumbled, not sure what to do without the winners present.  
  
Jack Kelly had enough of the dance. Halfway through the night Jessica went to the bathroom and never returned. He found out later that from Jackie Josey that she was "puking up monkeys in the girl's bathroom" and that it was "totally gross and it smelled like…uh…really bad". And now one of his old friends, who he had ditched; and one of his new best friends, who had ditched him were Junior Prince and Princess.   
  
Left with no date and at a loss for his friends Jack ventured out to the parking lot to find his popular friends intertwined with his old friends.   
  
"JACK!" Race screamed as he went running over to his friend. He proceeded to jump on his back and then give him a high five. "Want a beer?" he asked.  
  
"No thanks…" Jack trailed off to see David Jacobs taking a drag off of a blunt. Davey proceeded to cough and everyone laughed at him. Race handed him a beer anyway and went back to Jill, who was looking quite comfortable in Race's arms. Shaking his head he turned to Mush and Lydia who were laughing their heads off at something Blink was telling them. "Hey you two won Homecoming," he blurted out. It sounded stupid as he said it.  
  
"GO US!" Lydia screamed and Mush picked her up and spun her around. "Will I get a crown?" she asked, very excited.  
  
"No, that's just for the King and Queen," Mush replied.   
  
"I'M A PRINCESS!" she yelled again and everyone looked extremely happy. Minus Jack, who was a little pissed off about the whole situation.  
  
This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. How come everything he did seem to backfire?   
  
=====================================================  
  
"You know that part of The Breakfast Club when Anthony Michael Hall asks what's gonna happen on Monday?" Jill asked Lydia, Maria and Bumlets the Sunday after Homecoming. They were lying on the floor in Lydia's room amongst her Irish dancing and Thespian trophies and the dozens of photographs she had taken over the years. Jack was in some of these pictures, back when Lydia claimed that he was her muse just to piss him off.   
  
They were always in Lydia's house because Lydia's parents were never home. Her father worked at Home Depot and her mother was an emergency room nurse so she never saw much of them. Instead her brother raised her and he was always in his room sleeping all day because he bartended at night. At the moment "Werewolves in London" was blasting on his radio and Lydia was howling along.  
  
"Does anyone think that the janitor is hot?" Bumlets asked. Maria and Lydia began to giggle uncontrollably.   
  
"HELLO! That's right, ignore Jill. She won't mind," Jill said in pretend annoyance.   
  
"That's a movie Jilly, not a guidebook to high school," Maria responded.   
  
"Well now that I'm a Homecoming princess I'll have to ditch you guys and hang out with the Elitists," Lydia said jokingly.  
  
"Once a Dorktastic, always a Dorktastic. And Lydia you are fantastic at being a dork," Bumlets laughed. She began to hit him with a pillow from her bed.   
  
But Jill was onto something. Just because they had fun at Homecoming doesn't mean that they were suddenly friends with those people. Would Skittery still be gay when he was sober? Would Mush still want the queen of the drama geeks? Was Race just playing Jill, or did he want more?   
  
But then again, those were the least of their worries. What would everyone at school say? This would be the biggest scandal to hit NPHS since those seventh graders got busted having sex in a stall of the upstairs girls bathroom.   
  
==========  
  
What will happen next? WHO KNOWS!  
  
Shout outs  
  
Braids/Spot Lover--- Did I create Skittslets? That would be uber cool if I did. Yes Mrs. Kowalski is a BITCH!  
  
Sapphy--- The teacher is based off a real teacher and yes she is a big bitch.   
  
Dreamer--- Teachers are dumb. Alcohol makes everyone an excellent dancer, its kind of funny.   
  
REVIEW! 


	10. The simple things that happen

_Ok I'm definitely going to quote myself but it has to be done. "Everybody's free to feel good" is my English project movie. I wrote the script and starred as Juliet bows. Anywho I thought it fitting. It's basically what Juliet and Romeo really think. My friend who played Romeo is actually gay and at the end of the movie he says "Oh FORGET IT! I like Mercutio better anyway!" and Juliet ends up with Balthazar. My English teacher loved it, we got an A._

****

**Juliet-** _Money, family, religion, nationality…those things are all pre-determined. So is love. So why should we let destiny stop destiny?_  
**-Everybody's Free to Feel Good-**

Mush, try as he may, could not stop thinking about Lydia Mayer. She was so nonchalant about the whole situation. Why couldn't he be like that?  
  
Race was hung-over. That's all he could think about. Oh and that Jill girl was kind of hot. _Note to Self: Get to know Jill better._ Race didn't really have the type of personality that made him worry about things like girls. He'd rather have fun with life than deal with all the issues that came with being a teenager. Race was "Anti-emo boy!"   
  
Jack was still trying to figure out exactly what was going on. He seriously doubted that his old friends, especially Lydia and David, would forgive him for ditching them. He was starting to regret leaving his friends to play high school football. They had been there for him, stood behind him, and freshman year he had just walked away, with no explanation. It was Bumlets who needed an apology the most. Jack had sunk low enough to call him names along with everyone else. Bumlets had been his friend and Jack had betrayed him.   
  
Kim and Oscar spent all of Homecoming screaming at each other. Someone spilled punch on Kim's pink taffeta dress and Oscar was too drunk to do anything about it. So she spilled punch all over his tuxedo. Apparently it was a rental and Kim was going to have to pay for it but Kim wasn't having that. Then Kim lost Homecoming to the one girl she despised the most. They probably despised each other because they were so much alike.  
  
Jessica was sick of Jack Kelly already. He was far too clingy and he got all pissed at her for getting drunk. Skittery wouldn't have been pissed; he would've provided the alcohol. But Skittery was a long time ago, and Jack was now.   
  
Jill secretly didn't give a crap whether or not Race was honestly interested in her. That was Jill's way of thinking: _If that boy doesn't like me then the next one will.  
_  
Lydia told everyone that she hoped that Mush Meyers would forget her. Relationships were hard and complicated enough without the whole high school social groups getting in the way. But deep down she wanted everything but that to happen.  
  
Bumlets secretly knew that Skittery was actually interested in him. Something in the way he kissed him made him sure of that.   
  
David was not so secretly excited that he had actually smoked pot and gotten away with it. He was proud of himself for putting down his book and picking up a joint. But he would never do it again.   
  
Maria and Specs were…Maria and Specs. Not much to say about them lately.   
  
Sam's parents were so happy that she had been part of a protest for human rights that they bought her a dime bag.   
  
Blink, Spot, and Teri decided that they wouldn't egg Race and Mush on the last day of school because they weren't all that bad. And because they had provided alcohol.   
  
As for Jackie, well she was in Jackie-land. The magical place where the only thing that matters is shopping and herself. 

===================

At 3:00 Monday morning Lydia woke up to the sound of pebbles at her window.  
  
"What the fuck?" she called out sleepily. The noise continued gently as they hit against her window. She walked over and pushed the curtains to see Mush Meyers picking up pebbles. She opened the window and watched him for a second. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Oh hey! Good morning! Come outside because I need to talk to you," Mush responded enthusiastically.   
  
"My parents drink every night and they're heavy sleepers, so spill because I'm tired as fuck and I need my beauty sleep," Lydia can be very cranky.  
  
"We…..tomorrow….school…..its gonna be weird,"  
  
"And…….."   
  
"And I just wanted to tell you that I really like you. And I'm glad what happened, happened," Lydia smiled at his undying confession of "like".  
  
"Ditto….night Mush."  
  
"G'night Lydia." 

===================

Monday morning, before anyone had gotten up, Bumlets and Skittery met at the picnic table on the hill above NPHS's track. They immediately went to kissing, filled with the kind of feelings they only ever saw in movies. The kind of kiss that when you saw it you always turned to your friend and said "_that is so unrealistic_".  
  
They broke and sat silently, their arms around each other. Skittery watched their breath turn white as it hit the frost. Bumlets thought of what Jill had always said, hardened by growing up with no father and watching too many episodes of Sex and the City: _'Ending up happy is a 'Suburban Relationship Myth'_". The sentence kept replaying in his head. Skittery sensed his apprehension and took his hand.  
  
"We better get going to school," he said softly.  
  
Bumlets pulled Skittery into his arms and kissed him.  
  
"I fucking hate school," Bumlets called out as they strolled towards school hand in hand.  
  
"You've been hanging out with me way too much." 

===================

Monday in school was not a typical Monday, but it wasn't a typical teen movie scenario either.  
  
In a teen movie everyone would be talking about how weird it was that Mush and Lydia were together and everyone would want to be her new best friend just because of Homecoming. Mush wouldn't want to date her because of the politics of high school and it would be stupid, contrived, and most of all….  
  
Extremely unrealistic.   
  
But in reality the only people who cared about Homecoming were the popular people. So suddenly Lydia had fifteen new friends. All were clad in mall bought clothes and designer tans. Lydia was clad in a second hand clothes from her brother and anemically pale skin.   
  
Lydia was innocently trying to get to class when she was halted by girls she normally saw in sports uniforms. They had attacked her with 'congratulations' and questions until she was forced to make up an excuse and flee from them.  
  
I'm not exactly sure how people would react to two boys holding hands in a teen movie because I've never seen one where such an event happens. I'm going to assume it went something like this:  
  
Lots of giggles and teasing.   
  
We were all meant to leave that behind in elementary school, right? How come the second that something 'unusual' happens we all go into an uproar, discussing in-depth the private lives of others? In high school everything you say and do is public fodder, open to debate.  
  
Bumlets was used to it, but Skittery was oozing with anger. He had a temper and this wasn't helping him to suppress it.  
  
Jill and David had gym together. Jill's mother wrote her fake notes once a month claiming she had asthma. David really did have it. So in gym they would sit on the sidelines. Jill painting her nails, Davey reading a book.   
  
Most days they went unnoticed. The other kids joined into the mundane games of volleyball as the pair made clever jokes about them. They made up fake sex lives for their teachers, or they just sat in silence.   
  
What Jill didn't know was that the infamous Racetrack Higgins had gym with them too. It was amazing that she hadn't noticed him. What with his constant yelling and screaming and running around like an idiot. Race was destined for two things: becoming a famous comedian, and going to rehab.   
  
"HEY! It's two of my new best friends!" Race yelled at the pair, interrupting their silence.  
  
"Hi Race," they replied in unison.  
  
"Hey what are you guys doing this weekend?"   
  
"Probably hanging out at Lydia's…why?" Jill couldn't believe it. Was Race actually going to ask them to hang out without being forced to by Mush?  
  
"Why do you guys always hang out at Lydia's?"   
  
"Her parents are never home," David replied.  
  
"Oh…well we should do something," a boy from the crowd of jocks playing basketball called Race over to join the "fun" and he jumped up, waving goodbye to his new best friends.  
  
"You do realize that there is going to be a massive party at Lydia's now, don't you?" Jill casually observed.  
  
"Whoops." 

===================

If you got the Harry Potter & the PoA reference then you get newsie filled muffins.  
  
This was really long. Well long for me. GO ME!   
  
I am queen of errors and leaving out words. I try but sometimes I fail…miserably. This is my sorry to all: SORRY! I hope this chapter didn't have too many though.  
  
**Erin-** ff.net eats up loads of my reviews too. UGH! Thanks for the review though.   
**Sapphy-** YEP! 7th graders. Twas uberly disgusting. Here is what happened on Monday. OH! I got your email. Thankies very much for answering my questions. COOKIES FOR YOU!  
**Braids-**yummy! Skittslets! Kind of looks like Skittles. ANYWHO! Thanks for the review!!!!!  
**Dreamer-** oh yes, one must love The BC. Davey smoking pot=a very funny visual.   
  
I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Class in all of it's stupidity

_Someone once told me the grass was much greener on the other side_

_Well I paid a visit, and it's possible I missed it,_

_It seemed different yet exactly the same._

**As Told by Ginger theme song**

Skittery sat in the back of his English class. Bored as hell was the only way he could describe what it felt like to sit in a classroom with a bunch of idiots and his friends.

_If actually did my work I wouldn't be in the "general" class,_ Skittery thought to himself, _I'd be in English with Bumlets, that would be a lot better than this shit. _

None of his friends applied themselves, so here they were. All trying to pass the time.

Teri was sitting next to him, teasing Sam about her crush on David.

"Oh Davey…READ TO ME! You're so sexy when you do chemistry! Oh yes algebra, what does x equal? Tell me Davey, What does x equal?" she was doing her best impression of When Harry Met Sally slamming her hands down on the desk and moaning suggestively. When she was done with her show, Sam gave her the finger.

"Samantha!" Blink called out in mock amazement, "What would Mr. Smarty Pants say about such a frank display of rudeness?"

"He'd say: 'Wow, Blink is an ass!' you know David and I are just friends, I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship," Sam retorted. The group stared at her like she was crazy, even Skittery who was deep in thought. When did Sam become a mature, un-horny, girl? This was Sam, slut of the school, not wanting sex out of a boy.

"Oh my goddesses! Your lover made you fucking mature!" Teri screeched.

"I was always mature, and don't call him my lover, or Mr. Smarty Pants. That's just mean," Sam took a mirror out of her purse and proceeded to fix her hair.

"Defending your lover are we?" Spot asked.

"He's not my lover!" she called out, slamming the mirror down on the desk.

"He's not your lover, _yet_!" Blink replied smugly, "And don't do that, you might break it. We wouldn't want our Sammy-kins having seven years bad luck!"

_It'd be better than seventeen year's bad luck_, Skittery thought to himself. _Ten more minutes…please bell, ring? You know you want to! C'mon bell! I hate the last period of the day, and that I have to come everyday for the rest of year because we've already cut way too many times. _

"Skittsy-kins, you ok?" Sam asked, Skittery seemed to be the only sane one left.

"Oh yea, I'm fine," he replied.

"How's Bumlets?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh he's good," he replied back.

"EXCUSE ME! I hate to interrupt the inappropriate pow-wow back there, but I am trying to teach a class!" Mrs. Kowalski screeched.

"I'll write you a note," Sam whispered.

_So are you guys like…boyfriend and boyfriend? –Sammy-kins_

_I guess so. We haven't really discussed that- Skitts_

_Mouths been too busy? Wink wink! –Sam_

_Ha-ha, I guess so –Skitts_

_That's so CUTE! Ah I love that you're gay! We can go shopping together! –Sam_

_Sam…I HATE shopping –Skitts_

_Oh…I'll just have to go with Bumlets –Sam _

===========

Over in Honors English, Mrs. Harris had given her students free time so that she could balance her check book.

The Dorktastics moved to a corner in the back of the room. Lydia and Maria played with Specs hair, Davey read that night's homework assignment in A Tale of Two Cities, and Jill and Bumlets discussed, in depth, Elle Girl's list of the Fifty Hottest Guys Ever.

"Specs, can I dye your hair blue?" Lydia inquired.

"NO! I like his hair this color!" Maria screamed.

"What do you think Specs?" Lydia asked, ignoring Maria's protest.

"NO! HELL NO!" Specs responded.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"RYAN GOSLING!" Jill suddenly called out into David's ear.

"What are you doing?" David asked, annoyed. [1]

"Yelling..." Jill was hopping up and down with excitement. David rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

Maria and Specs started to draw funny pictures of everyone. Jill was dressed as a little girl, pigtails and all, who was on one of those kiddie-leashes. The caption read: "RYAN GOSLING! YAY!" Bumlets was seen holding hands with Skittery and they were skipping through a field of daisies. David was at a book burning.

"I call it _Ironic_!" Specs announced.

"Hey guys," a short, freckled girl was standing in front of them. She was Ali Moore, the nicest and prettiest girl in school. Unlike Kim she didn't use her beauty to abuse others, instead Ali was friends with everyone, and all the boys loved her. She and Mush had shared a brief relationship sophomore year. They broke up and she started going out with a senior, making her even more popular. "So what's up?"

"The ceiling," Specs said in a dead pan voice. Ali barely giggled and started to discuss how much she hated A Tale of Two Cities, as David contently read it, trying to block out her voice.

"I just wanted to say congratulations Lydia, I voted for you!" she said cheerily. She walked back to her circle of friends and the Dorktastics looked at each other in silence for a moment.

"That bitch…like we give a damn," Maria said.

"Seriously, suddenly everyone loves us because Lydia won? That's fake," Jill agreed.

"That girl has way too many freckles," Specs was right, her tiny body was covered in them. He always thought that maybe they multiplied like bunny-rabbits and there was no stopping them.

"Specs what does that have to do with anything?" Bumlets asked laughing.

"Yea, she's nice," Lydia said through laughter.

"NO LYDIA! Don't go over to the dark side!" Jill pretended to be scared.

"Maybe I'll go out for winter cheerleading," Lydia joked in a ditzy voice.

"Yea…then you and Mush can win Prom King and Queen next year," Maria made a face of disgust.

"And you can skip through the daisies with me and Skittery," Bumlets chimed in.

"NO!" Jill cried, clutching her heart. They all were too caught up in mocking the Elitists that they didn't realize that one was watching them. Mush had listened in on the whole conversation.

"Hey," he said over the laughing, "Lydia, can I talk to you after class?" he asked simply and walked away.

"Uh-oh…I hope he didn't take that personally," Maria said.

"So what if he did? Its about time he knew what its like to be us," Specs said frankly.

===========

Over in ninth period history Jackie Josey and Jessica Mirra were shamelessly flirting with Mr. P, resident hot teach at NPHS. He was, of course, flirting back as his class continued on in chaos.

If Mr. P had actually been doing his job, he would've seen Kim and Oscar with their tongues down each other's throats.

And Race playing dice with Jack, killing him mercilessly at the game and taking all his money.

"So what are we doing this weekend after the game?" Jack asked trying to stop the game so he'd have enough money for gas.

"Lydia's gonna have a few people over," Race said as he took out a deck of cards and began to shuffle them.

"What?" Jack was shocked, "We're friends with them now?"

"Jack, what's your deal? Don't be like Kim,"

"It's just….kind of weird," Jack responded.

"How is it weird? They're cool. And all those other kids, Skittery and all of them, have pot. It'll be…fun." Race was confused.

"It's weird because I used to be friends with them,"

"When? You moved here in the ninth grade and I've been friends with you ever since."

"I didn't move here, I've lived here my whole life. I was friends with them in middle school," Jack was amazed, had he never told one of his best friends about his dorky past?

"Really? Good, so you can tell me where Lydia lives, because I have no idea." Race was not phased by what Jack was revealing. He started to joke with Mr. P and was singing "The Statutory Song", which he had made up all on his very own.

"And if I get arrested it's A OK, because I got to flirt with you everyday!" Race was singing and dancing around the room.

Jack knew what he had to do…go back to his friends and grovel at their feet for forgiveness. _Why _he thought _did being nice to the dorks have to be the "in" thing to do?_

Then he realized that he used to be one of those dorks. He would apologize, eventually, but at the moment he was going to ignore his conscience and continue to act like a jerk. _It's not my fault._

===========

Finally the bell rang. Hundreds of teenagers stampeded out of the classrooms and into the dirty hallways of NPHS. Lydia stood outside of room 192 and waited patiently for Mush.

"Hey, will your parents be around this weekend?" he asked, as though he hadn't heard a word of their conversation before.

"No, they're conveniently going to a wedding in Yonkers, they'll be gone all weekend," Lydia responded, knowing his intentions: "And yes, we can have a party…one…and then you all go home. Oh and my brother will buy us beer, we get a discount too. He works in a bar."

"Cool, hey I gotta go to football, but we'll talk tomorrow about the party and all. I'll spread the word," Mush turned to leave.

"Mush…we were just joking before, alright?"

"Its fine…see ya," and with that Mush walked down the hallway.

_I'm a bitch_ Lydia thought.

===========

[1] I couldn't resist! But I didn't quote him exactly, oh well.

**Sapphy--**ha-ha I'm glad that made you laugh. Race does a lot of running around in this story.

**Dreamer--** Sam's parents are awesome.


	12. You're just drunk

_We must have the courage to allow a little disorder in our lives._  
**Ben Weininger**__

"Happy Bake sale everyone!" Race chirped. It was 7:15 AM and the junior class bake sale was setting up. Store bought cookies and dough-nuts adorned the table as the junior class advisor, Mr. P, scolded them for not actually baking anything at the bake sale.  
  
"Race, I mean Anthony, what are you doing here?" Mr. P questioned seeing as Race was not a part of student council.  
  
"I have a passion for confectionary treats…and I want to eat whatever we don't sell. A growing boy needs his breakfast!" the group giggled and Mr. P rolled his eyes.  
  
"Good morning Lydia," he remarked once he saw her, lying on the ground trying to sleep.   
  
"Yo Paps," she mumbled.   
  
"Don't call me that"  
  
"Ok Paps…whatever you say,"   
  
"So Jill, are you coming tonight?" Mush asked.  
  
"You mean to the ridiculous and trite kegger you're throwing? SURE!" she said with enthusiasm.  
  
As people came to the table, buying brownies for a quarter, Mush invited them to Lydia's house.   
  
"You're having a party Mushy and you didn't invite me?" Kim asked.  
  
"Well I figured you wouldn't want to go."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because it's at Lydia's," Mush smiled in victory. Kim was finally getting what was coming to her for being such a bitch.  
  
"I'll be there," was her only response.   
  
And she was there, Oscar in tow. Along with just about every student at NPHS.   
  
It was an interesting scene. Every social group represented, people were talking about how this party was the best party of the year.   
  
In the basement Spot and Teri sat. In-between make out sessions he took hits of pot. Blink was there too, he was telling some sophomore girls the infamous (and un-true) saga of how he lost his eye.   
  
David and Sam mingled with all the people at the party. They'd yet to kiss, or even have an awkward moment involving teenage hormones, but they still liked each other's company. Sam was proud of herself.   
  
Maria, Specs, Bumlets and Skittery stuck together for most of the night. They were growing extremely drunk as the sat on the Mayer's old couch. At one point Skittery and Bumlets went missing, and Specs and Maria were not about to go searching for them.  
  
Race and Jill were trying to see who could drink more. Jill knew this could only end in disaster, but she kept going anyway. Race had a strange affect on her   
  
Lydia's brother, Liam, was laughing at her misfortune as she yelled at people not to break things. He left her with the keg and went off to work. Instead of stressing over her guests in typical teen movie fashion, Lydia decided to get drunk of her ass instead.  
  
She was in the kitchen with Sam and David doing shots when Mush found her.   
  
"MUSH!" she called out in excitement. "Come upstairs, I have something to show you!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs. He wasn't sure what she had to show him, but he wasn't going to complain. Sam and David raised their eyebrows at each other.  
  
"Lydia is turning into me," Sam observed before pouring herself some more vodka.  
  
Upstairs Lydia had proceeded to throw herself upon Mush. They were kissing passionately in the hallway, moving slowly towards her bedroom door. Lydia had already hastily removed Mush's shirt and thrown it aside.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" it was Mush's turn to question.  
  
"I'm kissing you, aren't I?"   
  
They finally reached the door and Lydia quickly opened it. On the floor, both shirtless were Skittery and Bumlets. Skittery was on top and she had broken up a kiss between the two.  
  
"WOO!" Lydia exclaimed. Realizing that he too was shirtless Mush quickly muttered a sorry and closed the door.   
  
The two burst into a fit of giggles outside the door.   
  
"That was embarrassing," Mush observed.  
  
"Here, my parents room," Lydia said pulling Mush towards the door across the hall.   
  
They went in and Lydia pulled Mush down to the floor. Lydia was about to remove her own shirt when he stopped her. She rolled over and laid down next him.  
  
"You're drunk," Mush said. He looked down and Lydia was fast asleep.  
  
Back in Lydia's bedroom Bumlets was a bright shade of red. Skittery reminded him to not worry about it and they both went back to where they started. It was awkward at first, neither had been with a guy before, but they quickly learned.   
  
Downstairs Spot and Teri had begun one of their famous fights.  
  
"Want some?" Spot asked, handing her the joint.  
  
"No."  
  
"What's with you tonight?"   
  
"Nothing…I just don't want to get wasted."  
  
"Why? Teri you always want to get wasted."  
  
"Because I don't."  
  
"Well that's a stupid answer."  
  
"You really wanna know why? BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT SPOT! And I've been trying to tell you all week but you're too much of an idiot to notice," and with that Teri stormed up the stairs of the basement and into the kitchen. When Sam saw her, she knew something was up.  
  
"Hon, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"ASK SPOT," was the only reply she got. Teri opened the back door and began to run. All she wanted was to get as far away as possible from Spot Conlon.  
  
"What did you do?" Sam asked Spot when he climbed the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"I didn't do shit," Spot said in anger and he too left.   
__

_((You know what's sad? If I were drunk…and around Mush, I have a feeling that I'd act like Lydia.   
I'm trying to get this finished…fast, so expect more updates from me.))_  
  
**Sapphy-** Race is the best. I love making him silly and fun.  
**Erin-** ha-ha can be evil.  
**Dreamer**- Thanks for the review!  
**Braids-** thanks…WOO SLASH! Tee-hee


	13. All that matters is Sublime

_Trouble now and troubled past_

_Times have changed,_

_They've rearranged_

_And little girls grow up so fast._

_---_

_The Catholic girl _

_Her soul is saved_

_But now of course it comes to this_

_If only I…we had behaved._

_Or ever stopped at just one kiss._

**Bare**

Teri stood in the middle of Lydia's street. She was too tired to run and she had lost her breath. Teri was hiccupping now, brought on by her sobs. She looked both ways; cars lined the street which had no streetlamps. Her home wasn't far away so she began to walk, the faint sound of the party behind her mixing with her frequent hiccups.   
  
Spot saw her. At first he felt anger, than pity, and finally remorse. "TERI!" he screamed. She kept walking and Spot gave up-back to anger he went. It was in his nature to do so, never had he fought for anything. Unlike his friends Spot didn't have humble beginnings; he had money just like the Elitists. He never had to ask for anything before, and he wasn't about to start with her.   
  
"Spot, what the fuck is going on?" Sam asked. He turned and he saw a clearly drunk Sam with David who was also drunk…and clearly not used to it.  
  
"None of your goddamned business," Spot retorted.  
  
"TELL ME," she called out, "NOW."  
  
It was late October, near to Halloween, and frost had begun to settle on everything. Their breaths where white as they exhaled in and out. Despite this, every window and door had been open. To let out the smell of pot, and to keep the drunks cool.   
  
"Come off it Sam…I'm not telling you shit," upstairs Skittery and Bumlets lay in each others arms. They heard the yelling through the window. Shirts went on and they ran downstairs to see what was up.  
  
Along with everyone else. Fights have a strange way of drawing crowds-especially in high school. The second angry voices are raised or tension begins there is a sudden flock of teenagers. It's the weird fascination we all inherently have and this was the perfect example of it.   
  
"Sam I'm not in the mood for you to bitch at me," Spot continued as Sam demanded answers.  
  
"Don't call me that," she screamed. Her drunkenness was even clearer her now. As she yelled her words were slurred.  
  
"I didn't call you it. But you are a bitch," he remarked. There was a sudden silence, which was strange, seeing as bitch is a common word among teenagers. Sam pounced, both vocally and physically and began to "bitch" slap Spot.  
  
The crowd stood, half amused and half worried, as Sam continued to wale on Spots back and face.   
  
"You little man whore!"   
  
Now Spot's true character was revealed. He was a violent little boy, and Sam's incessant smacking and squealing caused him to break. He forcefully took her arm and threw her on the ground.  
  
Something inside David snapped. It had been funny up to now but... _Boys **don't **hit girls_.   
  
He stepped in front of Spot and punched him straight in his left eye. For a second he looked defeated as he bent down holding his face.   
  
A chant of "FIGHT FIGHT" began and even more people spilled out of the tiny house, desperate to see what was going on.   
  
David threw a good punch but retaliation was inevitable. Spot ran into David's stomach, hurling him to the ground.  
  
Specs made his way trough the crowd and pulled Spot off David's back. Being drunk made him complete dismiss how intimidating Spot was and he had no fear. Maria tried to get them all to stop, but it was to no avail. Race was now trying to break it up, but his short stature made him look elementary in comparison to David and Specs and he was quickly thrown out of the brawl. The last punch thrown was from Spot to Specs…straight to his nose and blood began to spew down his face and onto his navy blue shirt.   
  
And that's where it ended. Police sirens were heard and it was every teenager for themselves. The crowd made mad dashes in every direction and David Jacobs had one thought.   
  
_FUCK!_   
  
As cars sped off down the street, the police stopped their cars and silenced their sirens. The house seemed quiet to them now, the only light on was an upstairs bedroom.   
  
Blink sat in the basement, the fight was of no importance to him. He was one part high, one part drunk and one part tired. He sat listened to music lightly, as _April 29, 1992_ played on the small stereo. Blink also had one thought.  
  
_Sublime fucking rocks._   
  
The police knocked on the front door, to no answer. Lydia and Blink were alone in the house and both were unable to move.   
  
"OPEN UP!" a pounding started in Lydia's head until she woke up and realized she wasn't dreaming-this was a real pounding. She stumbled halfway down the stairs to find perfectly sober Teri explaining the situation to the two policemen. Whatever she said, they bought it and were on their way.   
  
"Stupid pigs," Teri mumbled. Lydia heard her and burst into fits of laughter. She sat down on the stairs and continued to laugh uncontrollably-despite the fact that it severely hurt her head. Teri pushed her back up the stairs and into bed.   
  
She went down to the basement for Blink; he was the reason why she had come back.   
  
"Teri, don't you love Sublime?" He asked groggily, his eye patch off center. She could see his second blue eye and he almost looked handsome through all of his stoner qualities.   
  
"Do you have all your pot? All the pot that ever was in this house?" she asked in a motherly tone of voice. He nodded and she went back upstairs and collected all of the evidence of illegal and underage activities. The house wasn't too bad-it was messy to begin with. Lydia would be able to pull it off. She shoved all of the illegal substances and Blink into his car and drove off.  
  
Pregnant or not, she had always been a mother.

_By the time the truth gets on its feet, the gossip has already gone around the world_

**-Mark Twain-**

NPHS was all buzzed about Lydia Mayer's kegger. She was not grounded…or even caught. Her parents did think there was something up with her so she got yelled at.   
  
And then she went into her bedroom and silently prayed that she did not have sex with Mush Meyers.  
  
Monday was NPHS's annual blood drive. For some reason, perhaps the lack of any other events, this was a big deal. Lydia, over achiever that she was, was off classes to volunteer all day.  
  
And nurse the hangover she still had from Friday night.   
  
David Jacob's stomach ached every time he moved. He was lying on what looked like a lawn chair in the gym. It had been reinvented as a makeshift hospital. He was ready to give blood-despite his fear of needles.   
  
"Ok Davey, I have to ask you some questions," Maria stood very stately with her clipboard, a pen tucked behind her ear. "Have you ever had sex with a prostitute?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Have you been out of the country in the past three months?"   
  
"No"  
  
"Have eaten meat from the United Kingdom or the Republic of Ireland in the past five years?"  
  
"No…I've never been out of the country, you know that. Not even to Canada, which is basically like America"  
  
"HEY! I resent that!" Specs called from his lawn chair.  
  
"Shut up you! I have to ask…did you have a blood transfusion in the 1980's?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Do you get into ridiculous fights with my idiot boyfriend?"  
  
David looked at Specs who was mocking Maria and rolling his eyes, "Yes."  
  
Across the gym Lydia was being asked the same questions by Jackie Josey. Jackie had not gotten hooked on phonics when she was younger. Her reading was slow, and her voice annoying. Lydia winced every time the blonde took a breath.   
  
"Are you scared?" Jackie questioned, trying to spark conversation.   
  
"No, I've had blood taken before."  
  
"I heard about the party…did you get in trouble?" Jackie asked innocently. Lydia knew that she only asked so that she'd have something to relay back to the cheerleading squad.   
  
"No I didn't get caught."   
  
"That's good. I heard about Mush and you! I think it's cute," Jackie chirped. Oh the ugly high school rumor.  
  
"What's cute?"   
  
"Well, I guess you guys are dating now," Jackie lowered her voice, "and I don't think you're slutty."  
  
"What would make me slutty?"  
  
"Well you know you and Mush…did…it,"  
  
"NO WE DIDN'T" Lydia screamed, nearly falling off her lawn chair. The nurse then came and tested her blood. Lydia sat in silence, her face burning. The nurse advised her not to move until the drop of blood was cleared and she obeyed. Tears began to stream down her face-not because everyone was talking. But because she didn't know if what they were saying was a lie or not and she was starting to think it was the truth.  
  
"Lyd, what's wrong?" Bumlet's cooed, once he saw the salty drops on Lydia's face.  
  
"Is it true?" she asked gently, wiping her tears.  
  
"I don't know, I don't think so," he looked at a loss for words, "Don't worry about what everyone is saying, ok?"   
  
Lydia could not give blood, hers was too anemic. She left her lawn chair in pursuit of Mush.  
  
She passed Jill and Race who were busy stealing bagels from the free food table. Both of their faces were covered in cream cheese.  
  
"That looks wrong!" Race observed.  
  
"Shut-up…I'm not that kind of girl!" Jill called back as she put more cream cheese.  
  
"Anthony what are you doing here?" Mr. P demanded again.   
  
_============_

_((This chapter is so true that it's…scary. This is almost done!  
  
_**Sapphy-**_ no one can be friends because its high school…and its stupid. Will this chapter be part of your contest? This is my favorite one, this and the next one.   
  
_**Dreamer-**_ ha-ha I'm glad you like it.  
_  
**Erin-** _my goal in life is to spread the love of the Skittslets.))_


	14. Be a man

::Takes award for worst updater ever:: I truly apologize. Explanation at bottom. 

**Not for the kids-**Newsies is Disney, this fanfic is not.

**I own nothing canon. I own** all OC's and the setting.

**Last time on High School in all of its Stupidity ::theme music plays::**   
Mush had Lydia throw a party. She's a stupid drunk. Mush doesn't take advantage of silly drunk girls. Skittery and Bumlets got it on. Slash lovers drooled. Spot and Teri started a fight ((which included Specs and David)) and Sam's drunken self put her nose in other's people business. The fight broke up, everyone left the party. Teri's pregnant. Blink hearts Sublime ((who doesn't?)). Jackie Josey thought that Mush and Lydia had sex. Jill likes cream cheese. Race is a silly boy and that is why we love him so.

* * *

**Lucille:** _Everything they do is so dramatic and flamboyant. It just makes me want to set myself on fire._   
**-Arrested Development-**

In the lobby of NPHS's "state of the art" gym stood Mush Meyers, wrapped in his maroon letter jacket and kicking the ground. He was talking to Jack discussing the top ten list of football teams in the state (Which NPHS did not make). Lydia walked quickly up to him and screamed words that couldn't even be comprehended.

Mush was at first shocked, then concerned and then he walked away. He just calmly up and left; swinging his math binder from hand to hand.

"Mush where are you going?" she demanded.

"I'm not gonna sit here and have you yell at me…so I'm leaving," he responded back, still serene.

"_Yelling_? Are you kidding me? That was nothing jackass! C'mere! STOP WALKING NOW." At that, Mush turned and stared. Jack awkwardly coughed and then tried to slip away. "Eh you…stop," she said pointing at Jack who then, terrified, turned around to face her. "What did Mush tell you about Friday night?" she demanded.

"Uh…about what?" he asked quietly, but he stood up straight and walked towards her demanding respect.

"What do you think about?" she asked viciously.

"Oh, you and him?" Jack began to laugh.

"No, me and Charles Manson. YES, Mush and I. What did he say?"

"He said you were too drunk to even stay awake and he left you on the floor," Jack responded.

"HA!" Mush screamed, "Nothing happened!"

"Ok," Lydia chirped, "See you boys later, I've got to go," and she gave a little wave and bounced away.

"That girl is bipolar. Stay away," Jack said and Mush just stared in awe

* * *

Teri had a flair for the dramatic. One little wrong thing, and her world would come crashing down. A girl said something bitchy about her, and it was time for Teri to kill; a boy didn't like her and it was time for Teri to kill.

Teri threatened a lot. Too much maybe. But she never meant it. She'd swear up and down, on all the pot she owned, on her favorite purple bong that she would murder and by the next week it was forgotten.

This time was a little different. If Spot had decided to try and talk to her, he might not have made it out alive.

Teri was so angry that she wouldn't talk to anyone. At all. One teacher asked her the question to number four and Teri just stared at her like the woman was crazy for even trying to communicate with her.

And Spot was just as bad. Spot was stubborn, and Spot was in charge. In his mind, he wasn't talking to Teri...not the other way around. And Spot never talked to anyone anyway. They were quite a pair and it never fully made sense why they were together. It was like night and night mixed together. Too much dark, too much fear.

Too much pain.

Teri's parents never cared what she did with herself, Spot's had given up long ago. There was something in their eyes that showed that a small part of them was different. Their hearts hadn't fully left; they just went out to lunch. The coldness, the indifference. No fear of death or punishment. They were the kind of tortured people who always had punishment and who knew death was always there.

So maybe they weren't meant for each other, they were doomed for each other.

Spot was actually the one to back down and be a man. He walked right up to Teri and promised to be mature and to grow up. Teri just looked at him, emotionless, and burst into tears.

They were alone, in the parking lot of the school. Spot knew which way Teri walked home and he waited at his car for her. As teachers rushed out of the building to get as far away from the hell that was their job, Spot and Teri were facing off…both waiting for answers.

"Teri why are you crying? Its ok, just don't cry. I forgive you…I swear. I'm sorry I yelled," but Teri just kept going, she was sobbing now and nearly choking on her own tears. "Teri quit with the crying. It's ok."

"No it isn't" she stifled out.

And it was this point where Spot began to lose his temper. He was slow to lose itthis time, but the anger could be seen in his eyes. Why was Teri acting like this? It was a stupid fight, worse could happen then her being pregnant.

"What is wrong? Just tell me," he begged.

"Nothing," and then she ran away.

"Fucking girls," Spot muttered.

* * *

Walking home from school, kicking leaves as he went, Skittery hummed a song to himself and bobbed his head.

He had a boyfriend, perfect and sweet with quite the nice ass. He had friends who, despite their drama, were quite wonderful. Out of nowhere he decided to pay attention to school. And horrors of horrors…

He actually _liked _it.

Its not too bad being the typical teenager. But the typical teenagers always have something off about them. Their dirty secret.

For Skittery, it was his mom.

He walked to his small house in the bad part of town trying to forget her. He passed by Lydia's house, then Teri's, next Spot's and then his own navy blue one story home.

When he walked in the door, he knew something was wrong.

"Come here," his mother stated in that tone parents only use when they're angry. "Michael do you have anything you want to tell me?"

"I got a B on my Chemistry test," Skittery had no clue what was going on.

"It's about fucking time. Anything at all?" she commanded. Skittery nodded his head. "How's your _boyfriend_?"

Skittery sat motionless. Should he run? Should he cry? Should he scream? Should he deny it? And then he thought of Bumlets, he couldn't deny it. It was now time for him to defend himself…to be a man.

"How did you find out?" he asked hushed.

"People talk. The whole town is talking about how my son is a_ faggot_," she spat out. Skittery felt as though he could drop dead of a broken heart right there.

And mothers are supposed to love us no matter what.

* * *

**Sapphy-** I don't particularly like the girl I based Sam off of so sometimes her character is just a plain ol' evil whore. Thanks for your reviews and I'm sorry this took so long.   
**Dreamer-** thanks for your reviews and I'm glad you like the last chapter ((You did by the way, if you can't recall because it was so long ago)   
**Lasplx-** Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you like my story so much. Thank you, thank you, and thank you!

**And here's my explanation:** First off, I'd just like to apologize. You guys spent time reading my story and I abandoned it. You probably don't even remember what it was about. I'm truly sorry. Being gone for a month has gotten me super sidetracked. I still have updated stories that I need to review! Also, after coming back from Ireland, I was kind of depressed. Long story short, I was plagued with writer's block. But this is one of my top priorities now. Thanks so much for everything! And I hope you continue to review. love, coin


	15. Those who run, fail

**Coin owns:** Jill, Maria, Lydia, Jackie Josey, Kim, Jessica, Skittery's mom, NP, and Mr. Thompson.

**Coin doesn't own:** everyone else & the quote.

**Last time on High School in all of its Stupidity :theme music plays:**  
Mush had Lydia throw a party. She's a stupid drunk. Mush doesn't take advantage of silly drunk girls. Skittery and Bumlets got it on. Slash lovers drooled. Spot and Teri started a fight ((which included Specs and David)) and Sam's drunken self put her nose in other's people business. The fight broke up, everyone left the party. Teri's pregnant. Blink hearts Sublime ((who doesn't?)). Jackie Josey thought that Mush and Lydia had sex. Jill likes cream cheese. Race is a silly boy and that is why we love him so.  
&& Lydia & Mush fought, because she's crazy but she gets over it. Spot and Teri are having issues, because…well, being pregnant is an issue. Skittery's mom knows about Bumlets…and she does not like it. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

I know, I know. I suck at life & I disappeared from the fandom. I'm back. On with the show:

**

* * *

**

_I remember the staff at our public school. You know, we had a saying, uh, that those who can't do teach, and those who can't teach, teach gym. And, uh, those who couldn't do anything, I think, were assigned to our school._  
**Annie Hall**

There was an eerie silence throughout the gym. The teacher and football coach, Mr. Thompson, sat in the middle of floor right on top of the mascots face. He looked like a little kid waiting for story time except his face was buried in his hands…and he was sobbing.

Jack and Mush kneeled down in the circle and comforted him.

Specs did a little dance because he didn't have to worry about his glasses getting knocked off of his head that day.

The reason for the physical education drama? The local newspaper's headline read _"NPHS are complete failures"._

And there had never been a more truthful headline in the school's history.

A week had passed since the blood drive and the school had reluctantly settled down into the routine of competing with other schools…better schools. The girl's soccer team lost 10-0. The football team lost. The captain of the cheerleading team broke her ankle, and they whole team got disqualified for using the wrong type of glitter. The marching band missed every note at their competition. No one in math league even passed the test except for David Jacobs. The National Honor Society inducted one new member, an exchange student from China who speaks five languages and is the newest member of math league.

Those bred in NP, fail in NP. It is a town defied by mediocrity and apathy. The heroes of our story are perfect examples of this when you think of it. None of them are honest with how they feel, most of them enjoy drinking, none of them will go very far in life, all condone illegal activities and one is pregnant. They thrive on pretending to be better and then shrugging off the failures with "Whatever" and "Who cares?". They're those kids Dr. Phildoes hour long programs on.Oprah tries to fix them.They're the kidspeople write editorials on. _"The decline of everything good in society"._

They're a talk show waiting to happen. However, these are the kids who never get to see. They are the teenagers who don't have the benefit of a nationally televised intervention. What happens to those kids?

* * *

Teri had gone missing, but Spot found her. School seemed like an impossible task; she couldn't face Spot any longer. So, she sat at home crying and doing the dishes daily. Her mother knew and her mother shrugged it off. 

"At least you're still alive" she muttered.

The day Spot found her, Teri had just gotten off the phone with the abortion clinic. He just walked in the back door, called out her name, and asked for the truth. What was the plan? She told him the plan.

He promised to hold her hand at her appointment.

He wasn't about to talk her out of making his life easier.

* * *

The school had forgotten about the infamous party. Instead there was a plan to take the bus two towns over to toilet paper the newspaper's offices. The Dorktastics, always in the mood for a good time, hopped on the bus with everyone else. Lydia was dressed in a black cat suit that she had from her stint as Maureen in the community theatre's production of **RENT**. The play was cancelled after a week when kids started asking their parents "Why is the man in a dress and high heels?" and "How come those two ladies are kissing?" 

For weeks after it, everyone had called Lydia a lesbian. Now everyone called her a drunken slut. And she said shedid not care. Mush sat in the back next to her, playing with her cat ears. Somehow, they both loved to forget the bad and remember the good.

David wasn't talking to her for that very reason. Specs' theory was that he liked Lydia and he was jealous. But David couldn't stand watching his best friend make a fool of herself by chasing after a boy who wanted only one thing. David was sick of the whole mixing of groups. He just couldn't take it anymore.

That was one thing David had in common with Jack. Both of them couldn't stand losing their friends to people they were all supposed to hate. It was deep betrayal. Jack sulked in the front while Jackie Josey told him how "Crazy and cool" it was that they both had "Jack" in their names. She felt his arms and told him that they were probably meant to be.

Jack stared out the window.

In the middle of the bus, Jill and Race spun around the poles and pretended to be strippers. Maria stuck dollar bills in their pants as they wiggled and turned around the metal. David pulled his hood up and tried not to yell at them all. Jack pretended to fall asleep.

Sam and David were no longer on the best of terms. They were talking, but something was off. David's moodiness was a big factor in it. He was pissed off by her behavior that night on Lydia's front lawn. Sam knew and she was ashamed. But she would never let anyone know it. She shouldn't have butted into the fight but she did. And now everyone was just going to deal with it. That was how Sam worked. But David was a whole different story.

David couldn't stand people who ran. Jack had done it once and look where it left him: alone at the front of the bus with the most annoying girl in school. He couldn't love Sam until she realized that running never solved anything.

In the back corner, Bumlets wondered where is boyfriend was. He tried calling him, but he wouldn't pick up. In school today everything seemed fine but now Skittery was missing. Bumlets knew there was something wrong. He liked that bond, knowing there was something off. He felt like it _had _to be love.

Bumlets decided that at the next stop he'd get off and go back to NP to see Skittery. He didn't realize it at the time, but getting off that bus was a very brave decision. Bumlets was about to face the scariest middle aged woman on earth, Skittery's mom.

Blink put on his headphones to drown out the sound of Jessica and Kim telling everyone exactly how they would go about doing this.

The bus driver rolled his eyes andmuttered to himself:

"I'm glad my kids go to private school."

**

* * *

**

**Shout outs:  
****Queen of Doom-** Its high school, something bad is bound to happen. Haha. Thanks for the review.  
**Dreamer-** Seriously parents who get mad at their kids for being gay are horrible people, I agree. Thanks for all the reviews.  
**Lyra-** I updated. Watch as the sky falls like a Chicken Little story. Thank you for the reviews.

Thanks to all those that have been reading, reviewing, and even those who gave up because I suck at updating. xox coin


End file.
